Talk:Fiona
Alistair: Fiona's son? There is indisputable in-game evidence that Alistair is, in fact, not Fiona's son, for conversing with Loghain reveals that Alistair is even older than Cailan (thus revealing his heritage will endanger Rowan's station). Since Cailan was already nine years old when Fiona and Maric fell in love, Alistair must have already been born, so Alistair couldn't have been Fiona's child. Either that, or Gaider was lying. Again. Asecurity 20:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and Cailan wasn't exactly mature for someone who would have to be going on 30-35 in order to be older than Alistair (both in behavior and appearance). Lufos 20:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Way to misread. The statement was that Alistair would have been older than Cailan, not the other way 'round. :: It's worth noting there are a lot of time discrepancies within Origins/Awakenings (eg, Awakenings happening c 6 months after Origins ends, and yet Oghren, within the Codex, had time to "settle down and father a child"--who was a baby at least by the time he left to become a Warden--in that time. Unless the gestation period of a dwarf is very short.... um). It is also worth noting that if you do the Return To Ostagar DLC, the letter from Eamon states that Anora is "approaching her 30th year"--and the letter is no more than a year old, assuming it was written before Cailen went to Orlais with Bryce Cousland (which in the HN Origin is stated to be "last year" by Eleanor Cousland). This makes her no more than 31/2-ish (maximum) during Origins. If you ask Eamon before the Landsmeet to tell you more about Anora, he will tell you that Cailin was "a bit younger than her"--which makes him no older than 31 when he died. Alistair had been with the Chantry since he was 10, and had not yet become a Templar six months before Origins. How long does that take??? Even if he was in his late 20s, that's one hell of a training period. His physicality in no way reflects a teenager (and I'm speaking as the mother of 5 sons, 3 of which are now in their teens/20s, are sporty types and are over 6 feet tall). My personal opinion is that Gaider does intend Alistair to be Fiona's son (and I DON'T like it, myself)--but he has done so badly and mucked up the maths. Frankly, if you were to go by Origins/Awakenings alone, age-wise, it is more likely that there is a third child (and hells, it could be Anders, for all we know). I suspect the current comic book series will be the confirmation, but that Gaider has forever mucked up his time lines. He wouldn't be the first game-to-MOAR of this CHAR! writer to do so; the FFVII franchise stuffed themselves up in a similar way, the more they added to it. ~ Bethgael 17 Apr. 2012 *DEEP Breath* 'So then...I am very confused. Must we be left to wonder if Gaider was just messing with inaccuracies? So let's get it around here....Maric, who's character was never one to sleep with serving girls, slept with someone during Rowan's rule, which means alistair is about 3 years younger? I say it because Rowan died when Cailun was young and supposedly alistair was born during the time both a) Rowan was alive. b) Cailun was born. I take this from the quote in this very article, ''ruined Rowan, after all. She'd be reduced to a concubine in the eyes of our neighbors, and put Cailan's status as heir in question. ''Really, either this means that it was before or during he was born. But could we stretch that to mean that 3 years after Rowan died or so, he slept with a serving girl he refused to wed and put his son's status in question- it could've ruined Rowan's status. But....it all boils down to Loghain, really. In any of these cases there is inaccuracy and confusion. There are too many dots connecting alistair and Fiona to ignore them, it'd fit perfectly. Except for the ages, and the supposed reason Eamon took him in. If Loghain is being honest, then well there goes that, but what of all the connections, plot capabilities, why was Fiona even mentioned, why does this contradict Maric's character and why would he sleep with alistair's mom given all of these things? Then again, Loghain really loved Rowan so why lie about it endangering her reputation? In both situations I'm very very lost. I know I'm rambling but I want to know if it seems plausible to you guys that a) there is something Gaider effed up and Fiona is meant to be the implied baby mama or b) there is a third illegitimate child? Really, i wish they'd release an ultimate guide to everything, with ages and all, because this all seems very..convenient, very plausible, and yet deterred by facts that could either be lies or mishaps. I'm not letting this go just yet. One more note, really guys, really, you're saying the guy who collects glorified action figures is more mature than the guy who's main fault was wanting to be super famous and heroic, what every guy in their mid life crisis goes through? I may enjoy alistair's character but man, I could buy either one of them being older. (not to mention he couldn't be too old given all the other templars like Cullen and co looked decently 20 but never too old, except Gregoir, and alistair hadn't even taken his vows yet.) Okiness 04:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) There is definitely a time indescrepency in The Calling. I think maybe David Gaider just isn't too good at math! The rebellion ended in 8:99. Cailan is 9 years old in the calling, and his birth is described as "finally" giving Maric a son, so he wasn't born immediately after his marriage to Rowan. Also, somewhere I think it said that Katriel was killed 14 years ago (but I'm not sure on that, I can't find it). So from that I would guess that The Calling takes place around 9:10-9:14 Dragon. However, Duncan has only been a Grey Warden less than a year when the book takes place, and in 9:30 Dragon, Duncan was getting the dreams again, which means he was getting close to ''his calling, so it should be almost 30 years later. Whoops! OK, you could say maybe that the Architect accelerated his taint, but he did the opposite to Fiona, so...? From what Fiona tells Maric at the end, I think we are definitely meant to think that she is Alistair's mother, but it doesn't all make chronological sense. Everyone calls Alistair a "lad" in the game, so he could be 18, but 15 seems like a stretch. Jancola c (talk) 16:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) '''I saw a post where someone offered this timeline, and David Gaider said that it looked right at first glance: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/1054532/2 9:00 - Start of the Dragon Age 9:02 - Death of Meghren 9:03 - Maric Crowned King (Age 24) 9:05 - Cailan Born 9:08 - Queen Rowan Dies 9:10 - The Calling (Cailan age 5, Maric age 31) 9:25 - Maric Dissapears (Age 46), Cailan takes throne (Age 20) 9:30 - Modern Dragon Age Game According to this, the events in "The Stolen Throne" would have begun three years before the Start of the 9th Dragon Age (since Maric was 18 when his mother was killed).... And the death of Meghren would have occured 5 years after the death of Queen Moira. If the son of Fiona is indeed Alistair, by the modern time in DAO he would be about 20 years old. Alistair is from my understanding no older then 22-24 years old and Cailan would be about 15 years older. After all it says the child was conceived while Fiona and Maric were in the Deep Roads during the Calling. Now, regarding Cailan being 5 years old in 9:10 (meaning he was 3 years old when his mother died)... I, too, seem to remember thinking that he was in fact 9 years old in "The Calling", but I have yet to find where it was written in the book. And if it was at the beginning, or at the end of it (if someone could find the page for me, I'd be much obliged! Lol!)? If it is near the end, Cailan could have been 5 years old at the beginning of the novel, and 9 years old by the time his father came back. -FYI- The reference to Cailan being 9yo occurs on page 93, but there is no way that the Calling takes place over more than a few months. Ferelden would have fallen all over itself looking for Maric if he had been gone that long, or at least they would have crowned Cailan and assumed he was dead. Also, twice they refer to the events of the revolt happening 14 years ago: Maric says he both entered the Deep Roads (page 24) AND killed Katriel (page 262) at this time. These things could have taken place, I'm guessing, around 8:97 at the latest, probably more like 8:98 or 99, making The Calling 9:11 at the earliest. So... Alistair, if he's this kid, is 17-19. I feel like a cradle robber!! :P --Jancola c (talk) 01:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -- Anyway, if "The Calling" begins in 9:10... It would be safe to assume that Duncan and Fiona became Wardens more or less in in 9:08, or 9:09... So, in "Dragon Age: Origins", Duncan would have been a Grey Warden for 21, or 22 years. Alistair did say that Grey Wardens had about 30 years to live, give or take, from the moment their bodies were submitted to the taint... So the time they have before they hear the Calling may actually vary from one individual to another. And is 30 years when the Wardens BEGINS to have the dreams? Or is it the point where the Warden DIES from the taint, all twisted and corrupted? In that case, perhaps the dreams start a few years earlier as a "friendly warning", and become more and more intense with each passing year. So I suppose it's plausible that Duncan could have begun to experience the dreams after 21, or 22 years if that was the case... According to that timeline, Cailan would have been 25 in "Dragon Age: Origins". And, assuming that Alistair is, indeed, Fiona's son... He could be somewhere between 15 and 19 (because whether the story of "The Calling" happens all in 9:10; or go from 9:10 to 9:14, Fiona still needs 9 months to give birth to a child! Unless, of course, elves deliver little babies faster). Alistair? Only 15? Really? Wow... Now I regret telling him to stop crying and to start acting like a grown-up! Poor sweet boy! (Only kidding, my character's always been very supportive and understanding towards Alistair...) Well, in the Medieval Era, human beings had a life expectancy of roughly 30 years, so I supposed they physically matured faster than we do now... However, humans in the "Dragon Age" universe seem to age at pretty much the same pace we now do. Then again, Eamon seemed pretty worried that Cailan had yet to produce an heir at age 25! Lol! Yeah, um, NO. The idea that people had a life expectancy of 30 years during the Medieval period is blatantly false. I don't know why people insist on clinging to stupid myths. The reality is that as an INFANT and a young child you had a lower life expectancy, but people who survived childhood and made it into their late teens or early 20s could reasonably expect to live into their 60s or 70s. There was NO total life expectancy of 30 years for everyone. The shorter lifespans were applied to children and babies because there was such a high mortality rate for the very young. I bet you also believe the myth that people in the Medieval period didn't believe in bathing, either. Also, I don't know why you would believe that humans ever physically matured at a signficantly faster rate than now. The Medieval period was a scant few centuries ago. Human biology wouldn't have changed significantly in that period of time just because humans had gained longer lifespans. Evolution doesn't work the way you apparently think it does. So okay, alright, Alistair COULD, perhaps, be 15... With pretty broad shoulders, over-developed arms, and quite a bit of facial hair... Actually, you know what? Watching a few games stills, I really can't picture him as being any younger than 17! Lol! Once in a while, I have met boys who I thought were roughly the same age as I (28), only to discover that they were, in fact, 18!!! So yeah, 19, 18, 17 even... Especially with the amount of physical training he has received in order to become a Templar, and spending many hours outside in the sun (adding a few wrinkles around the mouth and eyes)... Could happen! But 15? Definitly a HUGE stretch! Ridiculous. Alistair is clearly meant to be in his early twenties or so. But there's no way he's under 18. David Gaider did say in his post that he didn't have his notes with him to truly confirm that time table though... We SO need an official version some day... Amalrica (talk) 00:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It couldn't have ruined her reputation after she died? 00:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading "The Calling", and actually, I would be VERY surprised if Alistair wasn't, indeed, Fiona's son: 1. First, I really don't know why someone stated that in order for Alistair to become a threat to Cailan's rule, he would have needed to be older than Cailan! We were never given that much insight into Ferelden's politics to begin with. And the Dwarf noble origin story did mention that, while it is customary for the eldest child to take the throne, should the Assembly judge that one of the youngest children would be better suited to become regent, then he/she could be sworn in as king or queen instead of his older brother or sister. I suspect that The Landsmeet plays a similar role, and that they would have the power to choose Maric's youngest son as future king over the eldest if the youngest proved more apt at ruling. Now, having said that, if you look at Alistair's in-game features, both the softer face structures, and short and spiky haircut seem to have been chosen to make him appear younger than his half-brother (the "boys" in the game often have shorter haircuts. It's not a universal rule of course, but a shorter do does make one appear more youthful). And Duncan "rescued" him from the Chantry 6 months earlier just as he was about to be forced into taking his vows as a Templar. I'd be surprised if the lad was already 40 by then! While Cailan can be seen as somewhat "naive" (or obsessed with his family's legacy of glorious tales), let's say that Alistair truly takes the crown (no pun intended) as being the young, innocent, sheltered boy who hasn't quite grown into a full man yet... 2. Second, we have to take into consideration that Loghain loved Rowan, Cailan's mother. And that Rowan's reputation could still have been damaged in the memory of her people and their neighbors even after her death. Both Loghain and Maric may have wished to keep Alistair's birth a secret so that Rowan would still be remembered as Ferelden's rightful Queen, and the mother of the only legitimate heir to the throne. For Maric to recognise Alistair publicly as his son, and raise him alongside Cailan in the royal court, would give the opportunity for Rowan to be seen as one of his "consorts"; and for others to try to exploit the situation (ex: making false claims about Maric's "affairs", or the true identity of the other child's mother...) Thus putting Maric in a near impossible position since he promised Fiona not to reveal that the child was born from an elven mother. And if he did finally reveal the mother's true identity, there could be outrage, rebellions, people trying to put Alistair instead of Cailan on the throne for political reasons... So yes, even dead, the whole ordeal could still hurt Rowan's reputation, as well as bring grief to her only son. 3.' Third', assuming that Loghain was also sworn to secrecy regarding the true identity of Alistair's mother, he would have had no choice than to stick with the story that they all had agreed to when asked about it. Now that it was revealed that Alistair was Maric's son, what was he supposed to do? Go "Oh yes! And by the way, did you know that his mother was also a mage, AND an elf! Yup! From the ORLESIAN Grey Wardens! That's right! Maric the Savior fancied elves, mages, Grey Wardens, and Orlesians! Isn't that just wonderful?" So, in my opinion, I would think twice before saying that what Loghain may have told the PC proves that Alistair can't be Fiona's son. Gaider is not lying... But the character can't tell the truth! 4. Fourth, at the end of the book, Maric showed strong discomfort and sadness regarding the fact that his son would grow up thinking that his father didn't want him, and would never get the chance to know his mother. He was even hoping that Fiona would stay in Denerim, until she explained how impossible the situation would be for herself and the child, as well as how it could hurt him and Cailan. Maric CARED DEEPLY for both Fiona and his son, and it truly saddened him to let both go. I really can't imagine that king Maric would then go on to have sexual adventures with maids knowing that it may lead him to "lose" another child. 5. Fifth, Duncan promised Maric to keep an eye out for his son. And though one could argue that Duncan's decision to have Alistair go through the Joining may have put the boy's life at risk; he was probably made aware that being a Templar wasn't what Alistair wanted, but had been given no choice in the matter. Fiona's deepest wish was for her boy to be given the chance to live a life of his own choosing, free from the "curse" that came with being of royal blood. Confronted with Alistair's eagerness to join the Warden and escape the Chantry, it is very probable that Duncan would have opted to let him make that decision. As Alistair put it, Duncan SAVED him from the Chantry. So getting out of there was something that Alistair had been pretty desperate about, and Duncan's only way to get him out without Eamon or anyone else stopping him was to invoke the right of conscription. Besides, he probably thought that since he had been born from a mother who was already affected by the taint; he was more likely to survive the Joining since he'd proven able to survive the taint in the womb. Alistair said that Duncan was one of the few who knew that he was Maric's son... And I suspect that this wasn't told to him by the Revered Mother, or Cailan. Alistair's strong attachment towards his mentor also suggests that Duncan was particularly fond of him. Duncan was well respected and loved as a Grey Warden, but became a true father figure to Alistair. There's probably a reason behind that. And unless there are some plans to put YET ANOTHER Theirin on the throne in a next Dragon Age game... And write YET ANOTHER story where Duncan is watching over the progress of YET ANOTHER of Maric's son... I really don't see the point of having a "third" child having been raised in secrecy somewhere by YET ANOTHER noble family in Ferelden... 6. Sixth, in order to prevent Alistair from asking more questions, they may have made him believe that he was the son of a servant in the castle who died in childbirth (and also lost her child, Goldana's real brother or sister)... Or, then again, "Goldana" may have been hired to play the role. The situation of having to fabricate a whole fake story/family for Fiona's boy would still need to happen whether Alistair is that child, or not. 7. Seventh, THE CHEESE DREAM GAVE IT AWAY! Lol! Lol! Lol! In "The Calling", Duncan has a dream where Fiona keeps turning darkspawns into pillars of stinky cheese... And takes huge bites out of them! But all that Duncan can smell is "feet" Both Fiona and Duncan find it totally disgusting... Yet Alistair is well known for his "unholy love of fine cheeses"! I may have read too much into it... But I thought it may foreshadow the fact that Fiona was going to give birth to a child who would obsess over cheese! : ) Not to mention that Alistair's "smelly feet", as well as his dirty socks, keep being discussed in the game. So, for all of these reasons, I still say that Alistair is most probably Fiona and Maric's son. Amalrica (talk) 00:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I also think Fiona is intended to be his mother. Goldanna, however, seems to remember Alistair's birth causing their mother's death. I'm not sure how this could be the case if he was Fiona's. I can't remember if Alistair ever refers to Goldanna being his "older" half-sister... Anyone able to help? - Wandrew (talk) 13:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) She remembers a baby being born, and dying, and causing the death of her mother. I'd assume it was a different baby, that actually did die, and Alistair was just told it was him... because Fiona had instructed Maric to tell him his mother was "human and dead" and they'd need to tell him something plausible. And then they paid her off because I don't know, they were really serious about keeping his mom a secret I guess? --Jancola c (talk) 15:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also pretty well convinced that Fiona is Alistair's mother as well. I agree with some of the reason's people have put up, but some reason's above weren't fully explained or information varied slightly in my opinion so I'll continue from above with my own. One reason as to why Fiona could possibly be Alistair's mother is that as stated by Gaider in the Bioware Forums, Duncan went to the tournament (where he recruited Alistair into the Grey Wardens) clearly knowing who Alistair was, and he had promised to watch over Maric's baby in the epilogue. Perhaps his duties as a Grey Warden kept him away until that point, or he just watched from afar without notice. Like it was said, I doubt anyone else would have told him who Alistair was, why would anyone care to tell him? His identity as Maric's son was kept secret from everyone but close people as to not undermine Rowan's rule and Cailan's throne and such, age does not matter as much as stated above, since as seen in DA:O when you decide to do the ritual with Morrigan and Alistair, or Loghain even (probably if Anora is queen), they will be concerned if the child will challenge the throne if you tell them one will be produced. So it is a legitimate concern even if Alistair is younger than Cailan, which he is. :Another possible explanation is that in Fiona's description she is stated to have mousey brown hair and brown eyes, both things Alistair has in game. However, there is a discrepancy in the book where I've seen later that she's described as having black hair, and in the epilogue of the book the baby is described as having blond hair. Sometimes though hair does get darker as one ages, but to be honest, I can't make a solid argument about hair and eye color since the art team that designs the in game characters have on many occasions been inconsistent, and apparently so has David Gaider. :Another thing, the time lapse in The Calling couldn't have taken more than a month because the Circle had only given Maric enough potions to repel the taint for 2 weeks. Therefore they could not have been in the Deep Roads for more than 2 weeks, and that is where the majority of the story took place. Given around several days to travel from Denerim to the Circle Tower and such, as described in the book, it definitely couldn't have taken more than a month or so for the whole story. So Alistair, if Fiona is his mother, and Cailan was 5 in the Calling and 25 in Dragon Age: Origins, then Alistair would be around 19-20. Celsis (talk) 09:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Celsis, I actually think that you are on to something there with the hair and eyes bit. In the book, Fiona is described as having short black hair and brown eyes. Alistair does have brown eyes and short dirty blond hair. At least his hair looks dirty blond to me. He could have gotten those features from his mother while Cailan got his looks from his father. Well, both of them look like Maric. But yeah...I see where you're going with that.RhiannonCousland (talk) 00:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I happen to think that they story about Alistar's past about his mother being a serving girl at Redcliffe was a cover-up so the promise Fiona gave Maric would still be kept and Loghain for Maric's sake played along. Also in The Calling Fiona said the children of humans and elves are always human and how Duncan said he would watch over Alistar as well as being the only Grey Warden who knew of Alistar's parentage. March 21 2011 If we look at the age. We shoul look at the fact that there is real world girls that are having babies before they themselves are 18yrs. So it is fare to say that Alistar could be younger then we know. We also know that Ducan was old enough to be going through his calling. Making Alistar in the game about the age of 20yrs thus making him younger then Cailan. Then if we look at the fact that Fiona is an elf and they appear to age diffrenly and look younger then Alistar could get this trate from her. I have not read the books but I've played the games and as I recall when you talk to Lanaya {in dragon age origans} the Kippers First she talks about the history of the elves and also about the quicking or aging affect that humans have on elves. Thus the elve frist begane to age and die. So I speculate that becaus Fiona being an elf allows Alistar to appear to be younger then he is even if Maric is is father. So ripping apart all I have read on here and other places and playing the games. I belive that Fiona is Alisters mother Maric is his father and Alistar is younger then Cailan. In a strang way you could say that if you decided to make Alistar king then you give the elves a ruler of there own and a kindom of there own. I also suspect that Fiona has a part to play as of yet that revolves around mage templar and elf and Alistar. Concearding that Alistar is a Grey Warden { and King if you made him one in game } and Fiona an elven mage { and one who does not have to calling } and the fact that in Dragon Age 2 there is talk about something The Grey Wardens cant talk about and its not darkspawn. Not only that but her name keeps coming up makes me think that we may just get to hear her side of the story soon. Think about it people. September 29,2011 From the pages presented on this wiki, I really doubt that Alistair isn't Fiona's son. Here are the reasons: 1. Alistair was raised at Redcliffe to hide him from Rowan with the advice from Loghain (from Alistair's page) 2. Rowan was already dead when Maric met Fiona (Maric went to lead Genevieve's team through the Deep Roads because he was moping about Rowan's death, which lead to him meeting Fiona). So if there was need to hide Alistair from Rowan, then this is before the events of The Calling and Maric would not have met Fiona yet. If Rowan was dead, then there isn't much point in hiding Alistair, and so he wouldn't have grown up with dogs. If the contender to the throne was the issue, then people would have hid who Alistair's father is, not the mother. And clearly this isn't the case (it's pretty astonishing that the people of the Landsmeet just casually accept Alistair is a Theirin. No DNA testing, and then this random yahoo shows up and says "I'm the king's bastard son! I am your king!" and people buy into it? Maybe Alistair's heritage wasn't as secretive as he thought). I'm not saying Maric was the one to romp with serving girls - although both Goldanna and Alistair seem to think so - but do remember that most likely the serving girl was an elf, and Maric seems to have pointy ear fetish. He might have loved Rowan but passion may have been elsewhere. I would like to see, though, Fiona's reactions if Alistair was indeed her son... "Hi mother, I became a Grey Warden just like you. And we defeated the Blight. I think I killed five times more darkspawn than you did. Oh, and the love of my life killed the Architect. Wasn't he the one you couldn't defeat? And this war you're with the Templars? Thanks a lot. Now my love's in hiding because people have been hounding her to solve the problems." I'm sure that'd be a veeeery interesting conversation... my Warden was an elven mage, so I'm sure she'd be amused. -- (talk) 09:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC)GabrielleD Alistair can't be Fiona's son unless he's younger than he thinks. In The Worlds of Thedas book (Page 340-341) it states on the timeline "9:10- Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden" and then "9:14- "Underneath Ferelden, the intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect attempts to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. His efforts are thwarted by King Maric and a band of Wardens". Fiona's baby was born after these events, therefore it can't be Alistair unless he's 4 years younger than he's been told. :Hahahaha, I waited long tiome for this confirmation. Alistair looks too old for 16 in DAO and in the book is stated that he was born in 9:10. Why would authors of the book contradict themselves? In DA2 is Pryce, who looks like a child and says he's 15. (talk) 17:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :: It doesn't confirm anything. It just confuses the timeline even more. The World of Thedas also says in the timeline the Wardens were accepted back into Ferelden in 9:10, which occurs because of the events during the Calling. (talk) 17:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Numbers don't lie. Alistair has another long lost brother, 4 years younger one. In DA:C Fiona told Maric she's pregnant AFTER the mess with Architect, in book DA:WoT it's written that happened in 9:14 and Alistair was born in 9:10. If you think that this book has errors like ME:Deception then ask authors or publishers. (talk) 17:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: There is something wrong. According to WoT, ::::9:10- Marric welcomes the Wardens back in Ferelden (this happens in The Calling). ::::9:10- Alistair is born ::::9:14- Maric and the Wardens meet the Architect (this happens in The Calling). :::: But, The Calling doesn't take place over 4 years. (talk) 17:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm surprised no one has mentioned this - BioWare announced WoT corrections on their blog, which label the events of the Calling as being in 9:10. "Page 141: There are rumors in some circles of an intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect, who attempted to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. Though the timeline says 9:14 Dragon, most reliable sources state these events actually occurred in 9:10 Dragon" http://blog.bioware.com/2013/06/05/world-of-thedas-volume-1-an-errata/ Plenty of other corrections in that post, too. But one thing we know for sure now is that Alistair was born the same year they fought the Architect. It's certainly possible that he was born while Maric was in the underground, or after he returned. But the former option seems heavily at odds with his entire plot line at the beginning of the book, of extreme self-deprivation. If he impregnated a maid as soon as he returned to Denerim, it might still work, though. Still, the list of reasons to doubt that Fiona is Alistair's mother has grown smaller with this change. Idiggory (talk) 00:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm sick of Gaider screwing timeline, because he couldn't comunicate with rest of the writers. I don't want to believe it and even if it's true it doesn't matter for story of the games, main media of the franchise just like the comic story is completelly irrevelant. One child born and another died in same castle would be a convinient coincidence, too convinient. Nobody replaced Goldana by Fiona in family section in Alistair's infobox and why? Because everyone waits for Gaider saying "Yes, Alistair is Fiona's son". He claimed he was supposed to, but it doesn't mean he is. Bioware made a new story on hornless qunari - they are special and the true reasons qunari didn't have horns in DAO were helmets. Same for little Shale - he wouldn't pass doors, so developers made a story that she was made smaller by a chisel. Gaider could do the same with Alistair's origin, but no, he decided to confuse us all by rewriting the story. He's just using a time mashine. (talk) 07:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) “There are no half elves in DA. The Human side always dominates the appearance. Hence Alistair - Mark” — Raptr DA:I Q&A I think we have confirmation. Zachariah Zuan (talk) 19:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Speculation from main page I think this article needs to be a speculation free zone so I've moved the following here: 04:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :It should also be mentioned that it has been speculated that Fiona is the only Grey Warden to be made immune to the calling as she was cured by the mages in Weisshaupt. ::This sounds like something that could go back, it just needs more detail. ::Unfortunately, there isn't more detail... she just says this is what the mages at Weisshaupt think, on page 440.Jancola c (talk) 16:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Another interesting fact is that the child might actually be Alistair. According to the novels, Dragon Age: The Calling is happening while Arl Eamon is around 25, and has already inherited his father's title. Hence, it is probable that the child was sent to him to be raised away from King's court. Alistair believes that his mother is human, as he was supposed to, and his sister Goldanna might be "planted" to make the story more convincing to him, or Arl Eamon might have 'introduced' the infant Alistair to Redcliffe as the child of a servant who had recently died in childbirth, when the truth was that both that servant and her newborn (Goldanna's real sibling) had died. :Furthermore, one can quite easily notice from the novels that King Maric is not a personality that goes around having affairs with serving girls; quite the contrary, his entire life is spent in grief and regret for the unfortunate ending with Katriel. Duncan also has the knowledge of the child, and perhaps this is the reason why he "rescues" him from the Chantry. Sexual abuse? Was it officially stated that Fiona was sexually abused? The book sort of implies some shoddy goings on, but I got the impression that the whole "pet" thing just means she was forced to lick his boots or something and bashed around, not interfered with. I know the Orlesians aren't exactly known for their sexual integrity (i.e. Meghren and Emperor cousin love), but I don't think they'd bother themselves with some common, worth-less-than-dirt elf. :In a discussion with Leliana, if the Warden is an elf (possible female-only), it is mentioned that Orlesians don't look at elves the same way Fereldeners do. She says they are seen as objects of beauty (essentially as much adornments for the household as they are servants), to which the Warden can respond that they still see them differently, and less than human. As far as I know, that's our only knowledge of Orlesian-elf relationships, so I definitely don't think they'd be opposed to sexual relations with one. In some ways, it seems vastly less surprising than with human maids, who aren't sexualized in the culture. Idiggory (talk) 04:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Inqusition spoilers Judging by this article, Justinia V and Fiona agree to meet at the Ruined Temple, when the Breach happens right over it and kills them both along with everyone else except the Inquisiton. None of them is named directly, however, so we can't really add it yet; but if it is true, that's pretty hardcore. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) The Calling Involvement This statement: Fiona said she "might be the first Warden who does not have to go on the Calling." is at the end of the involvement section for The Calling but it kind of hangs there independently from everything else written in that section. I've not read the book, but could someone perhaps add in a bit about the context of this statement? It feels jarring the way it's written now, and doesn't really explain anything. 04:27, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Fiona is the only Grey Warden exposed to a variety of darkspawn magic employed by the architect which accelerates the progression of the taint but subsequently escapes from its influence before it turns her into a ghoul. Consequently the taint is eradicated from her body and thus she loses her grey warden unique abilities but gets to enjoy a longer lifespan. - 04:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::That explanation should be added to the article itself... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) DA:I Voice Actress Any idea here? She sounds a little like Maggie Baird, aka Samara from Mass Effect. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:01, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Fiona not remembering Val Royeaux Invitation I noticed that both Fiona's page and the Redcliffe Village page say her not remembering the invitation she extended implies she was an imposter. I was just wondering if that was the only possibility. It could also be that she invited the Inquisitor before Alexius went back in time, so she doesn't remember it in the new timeline he created but they do. Or that there is some memory/allegiance altering magic involved? (Probably blood magic. She does ask why she feels strange right after the Inquisitor brings it up.) There are probably other possibilities I haven't thought of. -- (talk) 17:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I could have sworn I was logged in at the time I made this... --Saleir (talk) 17:53, December 4, 2014 (UTC) : I'm sure there are other possibilities, but we avoid speculation in the article. Hence the wording that Fiona hinted about the person being an imposter, rather than wording it to say the other person definitely was an imposter. -- 19:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :: That's what I meant. Fiona just says she wasn't there. The Inquisitor can suggest it was an imposter, but Fiona never does. If it's phrased like that people reading it will think the person is an imposter, when they might not be. That's all I was worried about. --Saleir (talk) 20:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hmm, I'm not really sure how to word it better, but I'll see if I can come up with some ideas. -- 01:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Those are basically the three possibilities you outlined: an impostor (like the Envy demon), Alexius' timeline manipulation, or memory-altering blood magic. All are equally feasible and equally speculative, since this point is never elaborated on in the game. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Brainwash Why the articule says she was brainwashed? There is no evidente in game that comproves it. The only source with the brainwash is the oficial guide, a guide full of errors and in no way can be considered canon. : I've reworded it, thanks for pointing that out! -- 21:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, there is sufficient evidence that the mages were brainwashed by the Venatori - it isn't presented to you immediately, but it can be pieced together throughout the course of the game. Here's a post on the BioWare forum (by thesuperdarkone2) which sums it up: ::"Leliana's reports from the chargers if you sided with the Templars reveal that the Venatori were performing a binding ritual (aka the brainwashing ritual in Calpernia's quest), on the remaining mages, the guide itself says that if you sided with the Templars, Corypheus' Venatori are bolstered with brainwashed mages, and a note you find in a Venatori camp in the Hissing Wastes if you sided with the Templars has the Venatori gloat about how Corypheus prefers them since they successfully brainwashed the mages from Redcliffe while the Red Templars failed in Therinfal." ::: The only thing that Leliana reports from the charge says is this: :::"Thanks to Sister Leliana’s information, we were able to enter Redcliffle Castle with none the wiser. While most of the main force had long since departed, a small group of Tevinter mages was still present. They were in the middle of some sort of ritual when we arrived. We interrupted it and captured one of the mages alive. The rest fought to the death. Hopefully Sister Leliana can get useful information from the survivor about what happened at Redcliffe Castle. :::Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi" :::No metion of Brainwash, and what exactly is this codex from Hissing Waste? There are only 3 codex about the Venatori in the Hissing Waste and none of them mentions brainwash. :::You can see them in this page: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_and_Ruin Venatori affiliation Fiona dont joint the Venatori if the Inquisitor goes with the mages. She wanted to join the Tevinter Empire as a conscript and Alexius misled her, but he never conscript her to the Venatori. She only joins the Venatori after Champions of the Just, where Dorian tells you the Elder One went to Redcliff and made the rebels joins the Venatori. And why she joined the Venatori is unclear, she could join them because she is desperate, because she seems the only way to win the war, to not die at the hand of Corypheus or because she was brainwashed, we dont have any information to why she joined the Venatori. :It depends on where we draw the line of what constitutes "affiliation". Alexius is a Tevinter Magister yes but he is also one of the Venatori. Fiona and the other mages are indentured to his service. Therefore they are affiliated with the Venatori, in either scenario (which is why it only lists affiliation and not title). As for saying "desperation" that was really only intended as a reminder of what is already stated earlier in the article, which has the exact same phrasing. But I can see now how looking at it one way might suggest that refers specifically to attacking Haven rather than just reiterating which has already been said. - 13:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) If she joins Venatori then is she a venatori mage or a venatori spellbinder?Andrzej.lewinski.351 (talk) 14:44, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Neither, Fiona has her own unique set of abilities in combat. - 20:57, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Spirit Healer? May I know where it was mentioned or shown that Fiona is a spirit healer? --LoreNerds (talk) 02:42, August 18, 2017 (UTC)